1954 New York Giants season
The New York Giants season was a season in Major League Baseball. The Giants won the National League pennant with a record of 97 wins and 57 losses and then defeated the Cleveland Indians in the World Series. Offseason * October 8, 1953: Chuck Diering, Frank Hiller, Adrián Zabala and $60,000 were traded by the Giants to the San Francisco Seals for Windy McCall.Chuck Diering page at Baseball Reference * December 1, 1953: 1953 minor league draft **Lee Tate was drafted by the Giants from the Philadelphia Phillies.Lee Tate page at Baseball-Reference **John Anderson was drafted by the Giants from the Philadelphia Phillies.John Anderson page at Baseball Reference * February 2, 1954: Joey Amalfitano was signed as an amateur free agent (bonus baby) by the Giants.Joey Amalfitano page at Baseball Reference * Prior to 1954 season (exact date unknown) **John Anderson was returned by the Giants to the Phillies. **Ramón Conde was signed as an amateur free agent by the Giants.Ramón Conde page at Baseball Reference Regular season *September 22, 1954: In a game against the New York Giants, Karl Spooner of the Brooklyn Dodgers struck out 15 batters in his very first game, setting a Major League record. Season standings Opening Day lineup Notable transactions * April 13, 1954: Tony Taylor was signed as an amateur free agent by the Giants.Tony Taylor page at Baseball Reference * September 8, 1954: Joe Garagiola was selected off waivers by the Giants from the Chicago Cubs.Joe Garagiola page at Baseball Reference Roster Player stats Batting Starters by position Note: Pos = Position; G = Games played; AB = At bats; H = Hits; Avg. = Batting average; HR = Home runs; RBI = Runs batted in Other batters Note: G = Games played; AB = At bats; H = Hits; Avg. = Batting average; HR = Home runs; RBI = Runs batted in Pitching Starting pitchers Note: G = Games pitched; IP = Innings pitched; W = Wins; L = Losses; ERA = Earned run average; SO = Strikeouts Other pitchers Note: G = Games pitched; IP = Innings pitched; W = Wins; L = Losses; ERA = Earned run average; SO = Strikeouts Relief pitchers Note: G = Games pitched; W = Wins; L = Losses; SV = Saves; ERA = Earned run average; SO = Strikeouts 1954 World Series The New York Giants swept the Cleveland Indians in what would be their final World Series win in New York. It was the first time the Cleveland Indians had been swept in a World Series. The only highlight for the Indians was that they kept the Yankees from winning their sixth straight series. The last time the Yankees had not won the series or pennant beforehand was , when, again, the Indians kept them out (although that year, they won the Series). It was also the only World Series from to which did not feature the Yankees. Game 1 September 29, 1954 at the Polo Grounds in New York, New York Game 2 September 30, 1954 at the Polo Grounds in New York, New York Game 3 October 1, 1954 at Cleveland Stadium in Cleveland, Ohio Game 4 October 2, 1954 at Cleveland Stadium in Cleveland, Ohio Awards and honors * Willie Mays, Associated Press Athlete of the YearAssociated Press Athlete of the Year (male) Farm system AAA|team11=Minneapolis Millers|league11=American Association|manager11=Bill Rigney |level12=Double-A (baseball) AA |team12=Nashville Vols|league12=Southern Association|manager12=Hugh Poland |level13=Minor league baseball#Reorganization of 1963 A|team13=Sioux City Soos|league13=Western League|manager13=Dave Garcia |level14=Minor league baseball#Defunct levels B|team14=Danville Leafs|league14=Carolina League|manager14=Andy Gilbert |level15=Minor league baseball#Defunct levels C|team15=St. Cloud Rox|league15=Northern League|manager15=Charlie Fox |level16=Minor league baseball#Defunct levels C|team16=Muskogee Giants|league16=Western Association|manager16=John Davenport |level17=Minor league baseball#Defunct levels D|team17=Mayfield Clothiers|league17=KITTY League|manager17=Red Davis |level18=Minor league baseball#Defunct levels D|team18=Danville Dans|league18=Mississippi-Ohio Valley League|manager18=Richie Klaus |level19=Minor league baseball#Defunct levels D|team19=Olean Giants|league19=PONY League|manager19=Austin Knickerbocker and Frank Genovese |level20=Minor league baseball#Defunct levels D|team20=Shelby Clippers|league20=Tar Heel League|manager20=Harold Kollar }} LEAGUE CHAMPIONS: Danville (M-OV) Tar Heel League disbanded, June 21, 1954Johnson, Lloyd, and Wolff, Miles, ed., The Encyclopedia of Minor League Baseball, 2nd and 3rd editions. Durham, N.C.: Baseball America, 1997 and 2007 Notes References * 1954 New York Giants team page at Baseball Reference * 1954 New York Giants team page at Baseball Almanac | before = Brooklyn Dodgers | after = Brooklyn Dodgers }} | before = New York Yankees | after = Brooklyn Dodgers }} Category:San Francisco Giants seasons Category:World Series champion seasons Category:1954 in baseball